Harry Potter et les Ténèbres
by Oceane White
Summary: Harry Potter, maintenant âgé de 17 ans, retournera à Poudlard afin d'y poursuivre ses études. Cette prestigieuse école de magie accueillera de nouveaux étudiants... Des gens mourront... Finalement, vaincre Voldemort était le but final, mais à quel prix?
1. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

_Note de l'auteure: Voilà ma toute première fanfiction! Le premier chapitre est un peu court, en fait, c'est comme un prologue. Ce serait ma version du septième tome des aventures de notre petit sorcier préféré! À par les personnages créés pour ma fic, les autres ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Jo. Il y a beaucoup de spoilers du tome 6 donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vaudrait mieux pas lire cette fic!_

_Je vous souhaite donc une fabuleuse lecture!_

Chapitre 1 : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

La pièce était très légèrement éclairée. Les rideaux étaient tirés, les murs étaient noirs. Même si on avait pu voir à l'extérieur, il n'y aurait rien eu. Le manoir était éloigné du reste de la ville. Les occupants présents ne désiraient aucunement se faire remarquer par des sang de bourbes, ou même, des moldus… Un homme, que l'on aurait pu croire seul, faisait les cent pas dans le hall. Une cape avait été rapidement jetée sur ses épaules et ses yeux rouges luisaient dans l'obscurité. Soudain, il émit un petit sifflement aigu. Un serpent se glissa lentement dans la pièce, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller la femme qui dormait un peu plus loin, il n'en avait pas reçu l'ordre… L'homme échangea quelques sifflement avec le serpent puis ce dernier sortit de la pièce. Un coup fut frappé à la porte. La femme se réveilla en sursaut, puis fut soulagée de se retrouver où elle s'était endormie. Un homme encapuchonné pénétra alors dans le manoir.

- Je savais que tu viendrais…

- Pourquoi ne serais-je pas venu, Maître?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne répondit pas. La femme s'était approchée de lui.

- Drago n'est pas avec toi? demanda-t-elle en se jetant sur l'homme qui venait à peine d'enlever sa cape. Où est-il?

L'homme avait les cheveux gras, plutôt longs, et d'un noir aussi sale que le charbon. Il tentait de se déprendre de l'emprise de la femme, qui le retenait fermement par un bras. Des larmes étaient parfaitement visibles au coin de ses yeux et ses cheveux, légèrement en bataille.

- C'est vrai Severus… Drago n'est pas avec toi? demanda à nouveau le Seigneur des Ténèbres, devant l'absence de réponse venant de Severus Rogue.

- Heu… J'ignore où il se trouve… Il a transplané et malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu le suivre. Il était trop tard…

- Trop tard? Severus, il n'est jamais trop tard pour rattraper un adolescent!

- Mon fils! Retrouve le Severus je t'en pris! Tu avais promis de veiller sur lui!

Narcissa avait alors secoué si fort le bras de Rogue que ce dernier eut de la difficulté à la faire lâcher prise sur lui.

- Maître, si je peux me permettre, Harry Potter aussi est un adolescent… Et cela fait maintenant…

- Presque dix-sept ans que je désire lui mettre la main dessus? Oui… Mais c'était différent! Harry Potter avait l'entière protection de Dumbledore alors que maintenant, il est seul… Plus rien ne m'arrêtera!

Un rire froid et glacial emplit la pièce. Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait levé les bras au ciel en signe de gloire. Narcissa, quant à elle, s'était effondrée au pied de Rogue. Ce dernier, mécontent, l'avait remis brusquement sur ses pieds.

- Relève-toi! On va le retrouver Drago… Mais il est têtu comme une mule ton fils!

Narcissa pleurait toujours quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte. Elle aurait pu paraître séduisante si ce n'était de cette affreuse lueur dans son regard. Elle paraissait essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres porta alors son regard vers la nouvelle venue, puis, sur Rogue et enfin, sur Narcissa.

- Puisqu'il y a autant de monde, autant en profiter… Bella? Tu n'aurais pas vu …

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Bellatrix Lestrange venait de l'interrompre.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous Maître! Lucius s'est évadé!

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui allait la punir pour cette effronterie, se ravisa et la fixa intensément. Elle ne mentait pas. Lucius s'était évadé? Ça deviendrait intéressant…

- Et les autres?

- Ils n'ont rien pu faire. L'Ordre du Phénix leur est tombé dessus. Ils ont été affaiblis à Azkaban Maître…

- Et Lucius est en liberté maintenant?

- Oui.

Voldemort se retourna vers Narcissa, qui venait de lancer un petit cri. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de cette mangemort incapable et de son stupide mari… À cause de Malefoy, il n'avait pas pu obtenir la prophétie qu'il désirait tant. Et Narcissa n'était qu'une pleurnicharde qui n'avait pas fait grand chose pour lui venir en aide… Il leur réglerait leur compte plus tard… Il ne pouvait rien faire pour ses fidèles à Azkaban. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se montrer. Avery, Macnair, Rookwood, Crabbe, Rodolphus et les autres survivraient bien un an de plus!

- Severus? Va donc chercher Queudver…

Rogue sortit de la pièce, sa cape flottant derrière lui. Les deux cousines se regardèrent, sans pour autant s'adresser la parole. Narcissa avait démontré à Bellatrix qu'elles pouvaient faire confiance à Rogue, malgré la réticence de cette dernière. Voldemort, ayant remarqué la haine des deux femmes, devint soudainement en colère.

- Bon… Ça suffit ce petit jeu de gamines…

- Maître? questionna Bellatrix d'une voix doucereuse. Pouvez-vous être certain que Rogue soit de notre côté à présent?

- Mes mangemorts me regardent. Vous, vous exécutez les ordres. C'est tout!

Il lui aurait bien lancé un sort mais Bellatrix lui était fidèle et il avait besoin d'elle. Narcissa marmonnait des trucs dont les seuls mots compréhensibles furent « Queudver » et « manoir des Malefoy » . Voldemort aurait bien aimé lui clouer le bec mais elle l'avait accueilli chez elle. Il aurait pu profiter quand même du manoir après l'avoir tuée mais pour le moment, il se sentait particulièrement joyeux… Son plus grand ennemi était disparu de la surface de la terre, il y avait de quoi sauter de joie! Il décida donc de la laisser parler toute seule. Depuis la disparition de son fils, elle semblait perdue et qui sait, peut-être mourrait-elle de chagrin? Il n'aurait donc pas à s'en occuper… Il y avait déjà Lucius.

- Rogue revint alors dans le hall, Queudver sur les talons.

- Vous… Vous vouliez me voir Maître?

Sa main d'argent scintillait dans la noirceur du manoir.

- Oui Queudver. Je suis entouré de mangemorts fidèles qui sont prêts à tout pour m'aider. Je veux que vous me rameniez Harry Potter le plus rapidement possible… Et vivant!

Il n'avait pas lancé cette phrase au hasard. Il s'était bien rendu compte que plusieurs de ses horcruxes avaient été détruits. Il ignorait lesquels… Mais il le savait. Il était assez puissant pour savoir qu'Harry Potter tentait de le détruire. Qu'il avait enfin découvert le moyen pour y arriver. Mais il ne le laisserait pas faire. Il le retrouverait avant que ce dernier n'ait accompli la tâche pour laquelle Dumbledore s'était sacrifié. Les horcruxes qui restaient, demeureraient introuvables…

- Maître? demanda Rogue. Il n'y a qu'un léger problème.

- Ce serait quoi? dit Voldemort en s'avançant vers Rogue à grandes enjambées.

- C'est que Potter n'est jamais seul. Et ce serait donc difficile de vous l'amener…

- Et bien vous le ferez quand même. Amenez les autres au pire… Si ce plan échoue, je peux vous jurer que vous ne verrez plus la lumière du jour.

Narcissa, Bellatrix et Queudver avalèrent difficilement alors que Rogue ne laissait rien paraître. Il commençait déjà à forger un plan pour retrouver Harry Potter… Et Malefoy également.

_Voilà! Mon premier chapitre! Le deuxième s'en vient dans peu de temps! Laissez-moi une tite review s'il vous plaît! Ça fait toujours plaisir! Merci!_


	2. La raison avant tout

_Note de l'auteure: Et voilà! Le deuxième chapitre est arrivé! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Harry peut paraître étrange, mais bon, ça va se replacer dans pas long!_

Chapitre 2 : La raison avant tout

La seule lueur que l'on pouvait voir de l'extérieur du 4, Privet Drive, c'était celle de la baguette de Harry. La lune était presque à son plus haut point dans le ciel alors que le jeune sorcier ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Voilà presque une semaine qu'il était revenu chez son oncle et sa tante. Il avait suivit les ordres de Dumbledore à la lettre. Jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans, il devait y retourner au moins une fois. C'est ce qu'il avait fait, mais, maintenant, il voulait partir. Et puis il y avait le mariage de Fleur et de Bill… Et la mort de Dumbledore… Plusieurs mois après, Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter sa mort… Il lui avait promis de l'aider, de le protéger. Il serait une cible facile maintenant pour Voldemort! Ses compétences en magie n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour lui permettre de le défier.

Il soupira et se leva afin d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre à Hedwige, qui tapait dans la vitre, une lettre attachée à la patte. Il lui caressa un moment les plumes alors qu'elle lui mordillait affectueusement l'oreille. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et fut étonné de voir le sceau de Poudlard. Habituellement, ils prenaient leurs propres hiboux pour le courrier…

_Cher Mr. Potter,_

_Je voudrais vous offrir de nouveau la possibilité d'être capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. La mort du directeur m'afflige autant que vous, sinon plus, mais nous allons prendre les mesures nécessaires afin que votre sécurité ne soit pas mise en danger. Poudlard sera de nouveau un lieu où le calme pourra régner grâce à des Aurors qui mettront en place dans très peu de temps des systèmes de protection magique hautement sécuritaires pour tous les étudiants ,y compris vous-même, Miss Granger et Mr. Weasley._

_Je vous offre mes sentiments distingués…_

_Minerva Mcgonagall,_

_Directrice de Poudlard_

Harry saisit une plume et inscrivit sur un bout de parchemin la réponse à la lettre du professeur Mcgonagall.

_Je quitte Poudlard._

_Harry_

C'était simple et court mais suffisant. Il ne pouvait plus y rester maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire pour gagner cette guerre contre Voldemort. Il devrait s'y mettre le plus tôt possible, ce serait sans aucun doute une tâche ardue, longue et pénible… Dumbledore le lui avait bien dit. Poudlard ne lui était désormais plus accessible. Il était triste de penser qu'il ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais l'école qui avait été réellement sa seule maison… Se rendant compte qu'il avait toujours le bout de parchemin dans les mains, il l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige, celle-ci s'étant reposée et ayant bu un peu d'eau dans sa cage.

- C'est pour Mcgonagall…

Hedwige s'envola et Harry la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus dans son champ de vision. Il revint donc vers son lit, les yeux dans le vague. La nuit venait à peine d'être entamée et il aurait généralement été surpris de voir apparaître Kreattur, l'elfe de maison que lui avait « légué » Sirius. Mais comme il ne dormait pas et qu'il était habitué aux phénomènes magiques, il sursauta à peine en entendant le « CLAP » familier du transplanage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-il assez sèchement .

- Croyez-moi, je ne voulais pas venir ici, chez les moldus de malheur qui déshonorent notre si bonne famille! fit l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant méchamment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kreattur?

- Le morveux m'a demandé d'aller vous chercher, croyez-moi…

- Le morveux?

- Oui, le morveux! Le grand Weasley plein de tâches de rousseur…

Ron? fit Harry en sentant sa joie revenir un peu tout à coup.

- Oui, c'est ça!

Ron avait envoyé Kreattur le chercher? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait lui-même? Il observa un instant l'elfe, se demandant si cela pouvait être un piège. Kreattur en serait bien capable… L'elfe dut se rendre compte que Harry le soupçonnait car il sortit un bout de parchemin crasseux de la poche de sa taie d'oreiller. Il le lui tendit avec un regard dégoûtant.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, ainsi que ton oncle et ta tante. Ron t'aurait bien écrit lui-même mais je trouvais que cela faisait un peu plus sécuritaire que la lettre soit écrite de ma main. Nous avons envoyé Kreattur te chercher, car, à la fermeture de Poudlard pour l'été, les elfes de maisons sont soit renvoyés dans leurs familles, soit envoyés au ministère de la magie afin d'y travailler. Arthur l'y a trouvé et l'a obligé à le suivre. Il aurait pu refuser mais Arthur était d'un rang bien trop élevé pour qu'il ose quoi que ce soit… Donc, il va t'emmener, en transplanant, au Terrier, où nous t'attendrons!_

_P.S : Laisse tes bagages chez toi, on retournera les chercher._

_Nous avons tous hâte de te revoir,_

_Mme Weasley_

Harry termina sa lecture. C'était bien l'écriture de Mme Weasley, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il se retourna à nouveau vers l'elfe et lui dit plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- Alors, tu m'emmènes?

- Il faut bien… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Tu n'as qu'à prendre ton balai, à le tenir par le bout et à me donner l'autre bout.

- Heu…Pourquoi tant de… stupidités? Je pourrais simplement te prendre le bras, comme avec Dumbl…

- Parce que je ne veux pas que ta sale peau touche la mienne! Elle serait souillée à jamais!

Harry soupira et secoua la tête. L'elfe ne changerait donc jamais… Il n'y avait rien à faire, Kreattur était mauvais et le resterait. Harry prit son balai et saisit le manche. L'elfe prit l'autre bout et dans un « CLAP » régulier, ils transplanèrent. Harry n'aimait toujours pas la sensation du transplanage mais il faudrait bien qu'il s'habitue… Ils atterrirent tous deux dans le salon des Weasley. Celui-ci était bondé de monde. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi rempli! Même à Noël, l'année précédente, il n'y avait pas autant de sorciers et de sorcières! Ginny fut la première à remarquer leur arrivée. Elle se dirigea vers Harry et le serra dans ses bras.

- C'est bon de te revoir… On espérait que cette espèce de vieux grincheux t'amènerait à nous… On ne peut rien prévoir avec lui!

- Ginny? Mais heu…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

Il entrevit le visage de Lupin à travers la masse de gens qui semblait augmenter à chaque fois où il posait les yeux sur eux.. Emmeline Vance, Maugrey, Tonks et plusieurs autres étaient également reconnaissables.

- C'est le quartier de transplanage pour le mariage de Fleurk et de Bill… Tout le monde atterrit ici, et maman dit bonjour à TOUS les arrivants! C'est de la folie je te jure! Viens!

Elle prit Harry par le bras et le tira jusqu'en haut de l'escalier menant à sa chambre et à celle de Ron. Harry s'y laissa conduire sans problèmes.

- Hermione est-elle déjà arrivée? demanda-t-il, légèrement essoufflé.

- Heu… Oui… Ce matin je crois… Tu vas la voir dans trente secondes… Et Ron aussi!

Elle entra alors en trombe dans la chambre de son frère. Il semblait en grande discussion avec Hermione et il bougeait les bras pour tenter de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Tous deux se retournèrent vers lui quand ils l'entendirent et Hermione se jeta dans ses bras en le serrant contre elle.

- Je savais que Kreattur ferait un bon boulot!

Se retournant vers Ron, elle ajouta :

- Je te l'avais bien dit!

Ron marmonna quelque chose dont les seuls mots compréhensibles furent « elfe de malheur » et « complètement cinglée ». Harry se retint d'éclater de rire, ne voulant pas que ses deux amis se disputent à nouveau. Hermione demanda finalement, tentant de tourner la conversation de cap :

- Ça s'est bien passé chez les Dursley?

- Comme d'habitude… J'ai même pensé changer Dudley en gros porc, ça irait bien avec la queue de cochon qu'Hagrid lui avait déjà fait pousser!

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, bien que ce soit un rire peu entraînant. C'était la première fois qu'Harry riait depuis la fin des classes. Il faut croire que retrouver ses amis avait une bonne influence sur lui!

- Harry… Autant te le dire tout de suite…commença Hermione…

Ron lui lança un regard noir mais elle le lui renvoya tout aussi méchamment.

- Donc… Heu… Harry… Mcgonagall a reçu ta lettre… Et elle est ici…

- Quoi? Déjà? Ça veut dire qu'Hedwige aussi est… continua-t-il gaiement.

- Tu ne comprends pas…Mcgonagall s'oppose à ton idée de quitter Poudlard… Elle ne veut pas que tu partes! Elle dit que tu dois terminer tes études et elle n'a pas tout à fait tord!

- Tu prends pour elle maintenant? demanda Ron, qui n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'arrivée d'Harry.

- Je ne prends pas pour elle Ron! Et elle n'est pas la seule à croire ça! Lupin et Tonks aussi! Et Maugrey! Et ton père Ron! Et ta mère! Et Rufus Scrimgeour!

- Rufus Scrimgeour? Depuis quand il est au courant, lui? questionna Harry.

- Depuis aujourd'hui je crois bien, continua Ginny. Mais ils s'opposent quasiment tous à ton choix. Maugrey s'est même aventuré en disant que tu étais un petit inconscient qui ignore le rôle qu'il a à jouer dans cette guerre!

- Mais je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je devrai faire! Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus!

- On le sait Harry! Mais je crois que tu devrais quand même attendre avant de prendre ta décision définitive, dit Hermione en lui prenant le bras pour l'aider à se calmer.

Harry surchauffait. Depuis quand les adultes et le ministère de la magie se mêlaient-ils de son cas? L'année dernière, le ministre voulait qu'Harry rejoigne leurs rangs et maintenant, il voulait décider de ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie? Il était assez vieux pour prendre ses choix lui-même et il était certain qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Retourner à Poudlard, c'était courir à sa perte et à celle de tous les sorciers et sorcières du monde. Il ne pourrait pas trouver les horcruxes s'il allait de nouveau étudier…

- Je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard, ma décision est définitive, précisa-t-il avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas décidé.

- Harry, attend… fit Hermione en le rejoignant dans le couloir.

- Quoi? Tu peux toujours me dire que je devrais prendre mon temps afin de trouver la meilleure solution mais de toute façon, je m'en fiche!

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu me fais la tête comme ça? D'habitude, tu te rends compte à un moment ou à un autre que j'ai raison! Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si têtu?

Elle leva vers lui un regard interrogateur des plus choquants. Harry n'osa pas répondre à sa dernière question. Il était têtu? Et puis après? Dumbledore aussi avait du tenir tête au ministère de la magie à de nombreuses occasions et il avait fait les bons choix!

- Harry! Bon sang! Essaye de comprendre! Tu ne t'y connais pas encore suffisamment en magie pour détruire le sorcier qui a détruit tant de vies! Tu ne peux pas t'opposer à lui avec si peu de défenses!

- Tu me crois si nul que ça Hermione?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, dit-elle en le poussant contre le mur et en lui retenant les poignets, tu ne comprends pas! Tu as toujours été le meilleur dans les cours de défense contre les forces du mal! Mais il te reste tellement de choses à apprendre Harry!

- J'en ai rien à faire des conseils de Mcgonagall… Désolé Hermione…

Il se libéra de l'emprise de la jeune sorcière avant de se remettre à marcher dans le couloir. Soudain, il fut immobilisé par une puissance magique et il se retrouva rapidement au sol, incapable de faire un geste. Hermione s'approcha et, doucement, s'accroupit près de lui. Elle le libéra du sortilège mais elle dit :

- Moi aussi j'ai appris des sorts puissants… Je veux que tu m'écoutes ou, si tu ne le veux pas, que tu l'écoutes elle!

- Pourquoi je l'écouterais dis moi? Elle ne détient pas la vérité!

- Non, mais elle sait ce qui serait le mieux pour toi! Et il n'y a pas qu'elle! Comme l'a dit Ginny, tout le monde s'oppose à ton choix! Tu n'as qu'à parler avec Maugrey et je suis certaine qu'il te donnera d'excellentes raisons!

- Hermione, tu le laisses tranquille oui?

Ron venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir et Ginny semblait avoir tenté de le retenir, sans succès.

- Ron! Je t'en prie, ne te mêles pas de ça! Tu n'y connais rien!

- Parce que tu sais de quoi tu parles toi?

- J'ai parlé avec Maugrey, Lupin et Mcgonagall, moi. Et …

- Hermione, laisse-le vivre bon sang il a presque dix-sept ans!

Ron semblait de nouveau furieux. Harry n'aurait su dire vraiment pour quelles raisons puisqu'Hermione ne lui avait rien fait. C'était ce qu'il croyait, bien sûr, peut-être s'était-il passé quelque chose avant qu'il n'arrive?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe en haut?

Lupin venait d'apparaître en bas des escaliers et il les gravit rapidement en voyant Harry, toujours au sol.

- Harry! Ça va?

- Heu… Oui, il n'y a pas de problèmes…

- Justement, nous avions hâte que tu arrives! Ça fait longtemps?

- Non, je viens juste, fit-il en se relevant et en souriant tant bien que mal au professeur Lupin.

- Tant mieux…Tant mieux… Au fait, pourquoi vous vous disputiez tout à l'heure?

- Pour rien, fit Ginny qui venait de s'avancer près du petit groupe.

Lupin haussa les épaules et redescendit en bas non sans jeter un dernier regard à Harry. Celui-ci se posa soudainement une question, sans rapport avec leur "ancienne" discussion.

- C'est quand le mariage de Fleur et de Bill? Je ne crois pas que vous l'ayez mentionné…

- Demain soir, dit Ron en maugréant.

- Tu es jaloux? demanda Ginny en donnant un léger coup de coude à son frère.

- Pas question! Elle est bien trop désagréable, et elle s'enfle la tête!

- Avoue que tu es jaloux… rigola Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux.

- La ferme, vieux!

Ils éclatèrent de rire, tous, sauf Hermione, qui s'était discrètement éclipsée après que Lupin soit redescendu.

- Alors? C'est drôle dans le couloir on dirait!

George venait de sortir de sa chambre, en fait, celle qu'il partageait avec George avant d'avoir leur boutique sur le chemin de traverse… Il avait un sourire radieux et Fred apparut bientôt. L'un ne venait jamais sans l'autre apparemment. Ron perdit tout- à-coup son sourire et dit avec un air désagréable :

- Il n'y a rien de drôle qui pourrait vous intéresser…

- Ron est jaloux de Bill! s'écria Ginny en riant.

- C'est juste ça? Nous on le sait depuis le début!

- Vous pourriez pas vous défouler sur quelqu'un d'autre?

- Non! dirent Fred et George d'une même voix.

Ron descendit bruyamment en prenant bien soin d'écraser les orteils de Ginny au passage. Les autres descendirent lentement en riant.

- Harry! Lupin m'a dit que tu étais arrivé! Tu n'es même pas venu nous dire bonjour!

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute puisque c'était Ginny qui l'avait entraîné en haut, mais elle fut plus rapide.

- C'est moi maman… Harry n'avait sûrement pas envie d'être en compagnie d'une centaine de sorciers qui ne veulent que lui donner des conseils alors qu'ils ne savent même pas de quoi ils parlent! Pas vrai Harry?

Harry haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour ne se mettre en désaccord avec personne. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de refaire une scène comme celle qui s'était passée un peu plus tôt avec Hermione.

- Harry? Il y a plein de monde qui voudrait te voir, Mcgonagall en particulier…

Mme Weasley gravit les quelques marches qui la séparait encore d'Harry puis le prit dans ses bras en le serrant comme si elle voulait lui briser les os. Fred et George étouffèrent un petit rire en secouant la tête et Harry, un peu mal à l'aise devant cette marque d'affection qu'il ne recevait pas souvent se défit de son emprise en souriant timidement.

- Maman, demanda George, est-ce que tout ce monde va rester jusqu'à demain?

- Oui, George, ils dresseront leurs tentes dans le jardin. Alors, venez donc nous rejoindre en bas!

Elle saisit le bras de Harry, ainsi que celui de Ginny, et les entraîna tous les deux vers le salon, en demandant aux autres de les suivre. La première personne qu'aperçue Harry, celle qu'il désirait le moins rencontrer, fut Rufus Scrimgeour, le ministre de la magie.

- Harry! Te voilà! J'aurais quelques petites choses à te dire…

Il prit Harry par le bras et le tira à l'écart des gens. Harry se dégagea brusquement. Il commençait à en avoir marre que les gens le prennent pour un gamin. Rufus Scrimgeour avait franchi une barrière de trop et malgré son poste de ministre de la magie, Harry ne se gênerait pas pour le lui dire.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de vous écouter!

- Harry… Nous nous inquiétons pour toi, tu devrais être assez vieux pour comprendre maintenant? fit-il en ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux d'Harry.

- Lâchez-moi bon sang! Je ne veux l'avis de personne! Le seul qui compte vraiment, c'est le mien! Je vous avais dit que j'étais l'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout? Et bien je le suis encore même s'il est mort! Vous ne pourrez jamais me forcer à faire ce que vous voulez, je ne suis pas une marionnette!

Harry tourna les talons et rejoignit Ron un peu plus loin, qui parlait avec Lupin.

- Hey! D'où tu sors mon vieux! On dirait que tu viens de voir un scroutt à pétard!

- Ouais, murmura Harry, c'est à peu près ça… Je viens de croiser notre cher ministre…

- Je vois, fit Lupin en souriant. Ça m'a tout l'air que tu as refusé de l'écouter! Pourquoi donc?

- Parce que depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard, et surtout depuis les dernières années, le ministère fait ce qu'il veut de moi. Un, il publie des faussetés à mon sujet dans la gazette, deux, il m'envoie Ombrage pour m'emmerder et trois, il veut m'avoir dans leur camp. Je devrais dire quoi moi? Me laisser marcher sur les pieds peut-être? Et bien non! Le petit Harry timide de quatorze ans a disparu. J'ai dix-sept ans, je suis adulte et je fais ce qui me plaît!

- Fallait pas t'énerver autant vieux! On voulait juste savoir, dit Ron en le regardant bizarrement. Au fait, vous avez vu Hermione?

Harry et Lupin haussèrent les épaules en signe de négation et, après leur avoir adressé un léger signe de tête, Lupin partit rejoindre Tonks. C'était bruyant dans le salon, comme si la fête était déjà commencée. Fleur apparut alors, vêtue d'une longue robe bleu poudre. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient dans son dos et si Harry n'avait pas su quel était son vrai caractère, il l'aurait trouvée magnifique!

- Harry! Que je suis contente de te trouver! Tu vas assister au mariage j'espère bien?

- J'imagine que oui, répondit Ron avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Sinon, il ne serait pas ici!

Après lui avoir jeté un regard glacial, elle repartit vers les escaliers, de sa démarche hautaine.

- Elle m'énerve cette fille! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que Bill lui trouve!

-Elle ne doit pas être si pire que ça avec lui…

- Je suis certain qu'elle lui a lancé un sort! Elle le mène par le bout du nez! Il devrait s'en rendre compte à un moment donné! Mais là, c'est pire… Ils vont se marier!

Certains des sorciers tout près d'eux se retournèrent. Ron avait parlé fort et plusieurs d'entre eux l'avaient entendu.

- Moi je monte, dit Harry, je suis fatigué…

- Vas-y, moi je reste. Tu n'as qu'à t'installer dans ma chambre.

Harry passa rapidement entre les sorcières et les sorciers rassemblés. Il monta les escaliers rapidement, heureux de ne pas avoir croisé le ministre de la magie. En entrant dans la chambre de Ron, il vit tout de suite que ses affaires avaient été amenées. Il s'étendit sur le lit qui lui était destiné. Tous ces gens qui désiraient faire de lui un héros, ne se trompaient-ils pas? Il n'avait rien de ça, lui. Il voulait simplement être… Harry!

_Voilou! Laissez-moi encore une tite review s'il vous plaît! Ça fait toujours plaisir! Merci! Le chapitre 3 n'est pas encore terminé mais il s'appellera: Une union tant attendue... Fleur et Bill...lol!_


	3. Une union fort attendue

_Note de l'auteure: Voilà! Me revoilà! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira! Il n'est pas très long mais bon, je vais me reprendre! Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 3 : Une union fort attendue

Harry se réveilla très tard le lendemain matin. En fait, ça lui avait pris du temps avant de s'endormir car il repassait les derniers événements dans sa tête. La fatigue avait finalement eu raison de lui, alors que Ron dormait déjà depuis un bon moment. Ce fut Hermione, qui, frappant légèrement contre la porte, l'avait réveillé.

- Bonjour Harry… Bien dormi? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Ça aurait pu être mieux…

Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui et il sentit qu'elle n'était plus en colère.

- Je te demande pardon pour hier… Je me suis laissée emportée pour rien. J'aurais du attendre avant de t'en parler. Attendre que tu te sois installé au moins… Je suis désolée…

Elle baissa la tête et Harry savait au fond de lui qu'elle avait sans doute raison. Mais il n'avait pas voulu l'admettre et, maintenant, il ne lui en voulait plus du tout. Même le sortilège qu'elle lui avait lancé était oublié. Il lui prit doucement le menton et le releva pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Ça va…

Hermione, satisfaite, le serra dans ses bras puis, au bout d'un moment, elle desserra son étreinte. Elle se releva et le tira du lit en lui prenant la main.

- Aller! Il faudrait que tu t'habilles! Le mariage commence dans moins d'une heure! Trouve quelque chose de convenable à te mettre et je vais vous garder des places, à toi et à Ron.

- C'est bon! Je descends dès que je suis prêt.

Hermione sortit de la pièce pour le laisser se changer et Harry se sentit seul tout à coup. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'assister au mariage de Fleur et de Bill mais il savait qu'il ferait de la peine à Mme Weasley en y allant pas. Et à Ron peut-être… Donc il se bougea un peu et sortit de sa valise une robe de sorcier noire, fraîchement lavée. Il l'enfila rapidement, replaça sa cravate et tenta en vain de peigner ses cheveux emmêles. Au moins, il aurait essayé… Il sortit ensuite de la chambre et se rendit dans le jardin, où devait avoir lieu le mariage. Il était complètement transformé! Une tribune avait été montée à l'avant et des centaines de chaises y faisaient face. Certains sorciers étaient déjà installés confortablement afin d'avoir les meilleures places. Harry était vraiment stupéfié de voir à quel point le jardin était changé. Mme Weasley l'appela du fond du jardin et il se rendit jusqu'à elle d'un pas rapide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-til en jetant quelques regards autour de lui.

- Harry! Va chercher Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione et les autres s'il te plaît!

- Hermione n'est pas encore arrivée? Elle avait dit qu'elle nous guetterait des places!

- Et bien ça a tout l'air que non! J'aimerais ça s'ils pouvaient venir s'asseoir. J'ai assez de vérifier à ce que tout soit parfait, je n'ai pas envie de courir après eux pour qu'ils s'en viennent!

- C'est bon, je vais aller les chercher!

- Merci Harry tu es un amour!

Elle lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue avant de continuer à placer les chaises. Harry repartit alors vers l'entrée de la maison, mais fut malheureusement arrêté par une Rita Skeeter toute énervée.

- Harry! s'écria-t-elle, ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés!

Son photographe la suivait de près et prit une photo de Harry alors que ce dernier tentait de se cacher derrière ses mains. Ce fut sans succès et il continua plutôt son chemin. La journaliste le prit par le bras et dit un peu trop mielleusement au goût de Harry.

- Alors mon joli, on est venu assister au mariage de ce… Rill? Et de la jeune vélane qui avait fait le tournoi des trois sorciers?

- Premièrement, c'est Bill son nom… Et deuxièmement, je ne veux pas vous parler, j'ai des choses à faire.

Il tenta de s'esquiver et dut retenir un soupir quand elle lui bloqua de nouveau le passage.

- Comment te sens-tu Harry? Alors que tu sais que tout le monde veut que tu retournes à Poudlard, et que toi, ce n'est pas ta décision?

- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir.

Elle le retint fermement et Harry, désespéré, la frappa violemment dans le côté du ventre. Elle lâcha prise et il put enfin partir, en entendant des « petit innocent! » qui fusaient derrière lui. Il sortit enfin du jardin et prit son temps pour remettre ses idées en place. Tout le monde aura tôt fait d'entendre parler de sa marque de soudaine violence mais, bien entendu, ils ignoreraient tous qu'elle l'avait bien cherché. Enfin, peut-être pas autant qu'en certaines autres occasions, comme dans le placard à balais, mais c'était agaçant à la fin et elle avait enfin payé pour ça.

Il s'assit sur une chaise, dans la cuisine. Il ne se rendait pas encore compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Pour lui, ce n'avait été que pour se défendre et, en plus, il n'avait même pas utilisé la magie, contrairement à son manque de contrôle chez les Dursley, l'été avant sa troisième année.

- Non Ron! Kreattur n'est pas seulement qu'un traître! Il faut lui donner sa chance et il nous a déjà prouvé qu'il était capable de mener à bien une tâche.

- C'est un traître! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Harry le garde avec lui! Il est obligé sûrement!

- Harry a fini par comprendre qu'il pouvait lui être utile! Et tu devrais toi aussi!

- Il a tenté d'assassiner mon père Hermione! C'est juste un imbécile!

- Il ne voulait pas faire ça exprès!

Harry se releva d'un bond. Les voix de Ron et d'Hermione se rapprochaient et il ne voulait pas qu'ils croient qu'il les espionnait. C'était faux mais parfois, Ron avait tendance à s'emporter rapidement, un peu comme lui en fait. Au moment où il faisait un pas, Il tomba presque nez à nez avec Hermione, qui venait de descendre les escaliers . Elle lâcha un cri de surprise avant de fermer les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Tu m'as fait peur Harry! Ça…Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Ron, qui arborait toujours un air contrarié.

- Non, je viens juste. Mme Weasley veut vous voir. Au fait, vous auriez pas vu Ginny, Fred et George ?

- Ginny est dans sa chambre, marmonna Ron, mais les jumeaux, je sais pas.

Il haussa les épaules et Harry lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Les paroles de Ron et d'Hermione résonnaient encore dans sa tête mais il tentait de les oublier. Kreattur avait essayé de tuer Mr. Weasley? Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne vis-à-vis de son elfe de maison mais il n'avait pas le temps maintenant. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas lui parler. Kreattur était immonde et Harry, malgré ce que pouvait bien croire Hermione, n'avait aucune considération pour lui.

Il s'attendait à trouver Ginny dans sa chambre mais ce fut elle qui le surprit, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'ouvrir la porte. Il sursauta et mis sa main sur son cœur en sortant sa baguette magique. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit que c'était elle, qui l'avait pris par derrière.

- J'étais allée voir Fred pour lui demander quelque chose… dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu m'as fait peur! Ta mère te cherche au fait…

- Pourquoi?

- Elle veut que vous vous installiez dans le jardin… C'est tout je crois…

Ginny haussa les épaules en s'approchant de lui. Harry n'aimait pas trop l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux.

- Harry…Je…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais elle l'embrassa tendrement, juste assez longtemps pour permettre à Harry de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il la laissa s'éloigner de quelques centimètres avant de baisser soudainement la tête, comme un enfant prit en faute.

- Ginny… Je t'ai déjà…

- Harry, écoute-moi je t'en prie. Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi tu refuses encore qu'on sorte ensemble? Je veux dire… Qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas chez moi? Pourquoi es-tu si distant? Il faut que tu vives normalement bon sang! Sinon tu vas juste être triste!

- Je ne suis PAS normal Ginny! J'ai un mage noir à assassiner moi! Je ne peux pas me permettre ces folies qui risquent de tous vous mettre en danger. C'est pour ça que je refusais de retourner à Poudlard, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'Hermione et Ron m'accompagnent! Les gens ne comprennent pas que je tiens à vous! Mes amis, c'est tout ce qui me reste…

Ginny ne s'attendait pas à ça et elle mit doucement sa main sur le bras d'Harry. Il aimait Ginny… Il savait ce que cela faisait quand il la voyait avec Dean ou même, avec n'importe quel autre garçon. Il était jaloux mais pouvait-il vraiment s'en empêcher? Elle était appréciée des garçons et Harry aurait tellement aimé l'avoir pour lui tout seul… Il aurait tellement aimé être comme les autres, alors que Ron recherchait sans cesse les différences.

- On tient à toi nous aussi! Et c'est pour ça que nous sommes tes amis! Ron et Hermione te suivront! Où que tu ailles!

- Peut-être, Ginny… Mais ce n'est pas vous qui voit la menace de Voldemort peser sur vos proches… Enfin, oui, mais ce n'est pas de la même façon… Moi, je sais qu'il cherche à m'atteindre! Et il le fera comment? En vous tuant tous l'un après l'autre! Il a détruit Dumbledore… Sirius… Tout le monde qui veillait sur moi et sur vous. Ils sont tous morts! Rogue n'est plus dans notre camp à présent et, je ne croyais jamais dire ça un jour, maisil serait malgré tout un allié de taille! On se bat contre un ennemi invincible! Je me demande même si quelqu'un au monde aurait assez de puissance pour détruire l'un de ses mangemorts, donc imagine Voldemort lui-même!

Harry sortit précipitamment de la pièce, se défaisant de l'emprise de Ginny. Il faillit foncer dans les jumeaux qui, sans doute, voulaient voir Ginny. Il leur dit vivement que Mme Weasley souhaitait les voir et redescendit l'escalier, pour la dixième fois au moins depuis son arrivée. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Le baiser de Ginny l'avait empli d'une torpeur qu'il croyait disparue. Les paroles qu'il lui avait dites traînaient également dans sa tête. Le pire, c'était qu'elles représentaient exactement ce qu'il ressentait à leur égard. Il n'avait jamais osé les dire à quiconque. En tout cas, pas de cette façon.

Il sortit de nouveau dans le jardin. Il chercha Hermione des yeux et brusquement, il la vit se lever, enragée. Elle semblait vraiment furieuse et Harry n'eut pas besoin de voir la tête rousse de Ron à ses côtés pour deviner à qui elle parlait. C'en était devenu vraiment lassant! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer entre eux cet été pour les mettre dans un état pareil? Il s'approcha d'eux et s'assit sur le siège qu'Hermione avait gardé pour lui, c'est à dire, entre elle et Ron. Hermione se calma aussitôt et se rassit sur sa chaise.

- Il était temps! dit-elle, faisant comme si de rien était.

- Tu n'as pas à me faire la morale Hermione! Surtout pas après ce que tu viens de faire!

Ça y est! Il venait de rajouter une phrase qu'il n'aurait pas du dire. Bref, cela mit Hermione dans un état de fureur hors du commun mais elle tenta tout de même de se contrôler. Harry se retourna vers Ron en soupirant. Il en avait marre des disputes entre ces deux-là. Ils ne pourraient donc jamais s'entendre?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te disait? demanda-t-il en murmurant presque, pour ne pas que la jeune fille puisse l'entendre.

- Rien, fit Ron en marmonnant.

Il se retourna de l'autre côté. C'était devenu agaçant! Elle le mettait vraiment dans un état débile! Harry décida donc de ne plus leur parler pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas commencer de nouvelles disputes, il en avait vu suffisamment. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit des sifflements, des cris et toutes sortes de bruits. Il se retourna vivement et vit Fleur et Bill qui avançaient. Bill avait gardé les cicatrices de sa bataille avec Greyback mais elles étaient quand même moins apparentes. Fleur, quant à elle, Harry devait l'avouer, était resplendissante dans sa robe blanche. Gabrielle et Ginny les suivaient. Gabrielle ressemblait à sa sœur mais Ginny n'avait pas du tout l'air contente d'être là. Elle aurait sans doute donné sa place n'importe quand! Pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé? C'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait pas trop donné le choix. Il entendit Ron maugréer à ses côtés. Il faut bien croire qu'il n'était pas très heureux de voir ces deux-là se marier… Quoique… En connaissant Fleur, Harry le comprenait tout à fait! Il les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes gens se soient rendus à l'avant de l'assemblée. Une musique d'ambiance faisait monter la jalousie des uns, et rendait les autres heureux, tout simplement.

Le mariage se déroula sans incidents majeurs si l'on exclut la tentative de Fred et George de tester leur nouvelle invention. Malheureusement pour eux, cela n'a pas fonctionné et Harry n'avait aucune peine à imaginer la fureur de Mme Weasley si tout avait été au point. Elle n'aimait pas Fleur, d'accord, mais elle aimait son fils et si c'était auprès d'elle qu'il avait trouvé le bonheur, tant mieux. Les mariés s'embrassèrent finalement et Harry se leva afin de se dégourdir les jambes. En fait, tout le monde se leva pour les applaudir et certains se rendirent auprès des deux jeunes gens pour leur donner leurs vœux de bonheur. Harry sourit et se dit qu'il aurait jusqu'à la fin du mois pour le faire.

- Potter… Suivez-moi.

Harry se sentit brusquement tiré en arrière.

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Ce serait bien une petite review! Merci!_


	4. Déstabilisation

_Note de l'auteur: J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_

Chapitre 4 : Déstabilisation

Harry se retourna vivement et faillit s'arracher un bras. Il jeta un œil sur la personne qui le retenait toujours fermement. Maugrey? Sérieusement, son bras commençait à en avoir marre. Mais là, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il tenta de se libérer pour pouvoir marcher librement mais ce fut peine perdue donc il cessa de se débattre et se laissa conduire près de la forêt. Alors là, seulement, Maugrey le lâcha.

- Q'est-ce que vous me voulez? demanda Harry en se massant le bras.

- Ce que je veux? C'est pourtant clair! Tu es un écervelé Potter! Je veux te remettre les idées en place! C'est plus clair maintenant?

- Non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez!

Maugrey balança la tête de droite à gauche dans un mouvement d'impatience. Selon lui, Harry devait être un beau petit crétin et il ne voyait sans doute pas comment il pourrait détruire Voldemort. Tant qu'à ça, Harry non plus donc ce n'était pas vraiment d'avance…

- Votre décision de quitter Poudlard Potter! C'est insensé! Vous vous ferez tuer c'est évident!

- Évident? Vous êtes malade vous! Ce n'est pas si évident que ça comme décision je trouve!

- Je suis peut-être malade mais je ne suis pas fou! Dumbledore s'est sacrifié dans le seul but de vous aider à mener à bien cette tâche et je ne vais certainement pas vous laisser tout gâcher!

- Pardon? Comment je vais faire alors, si je retourne à Poudlard, pour détruire les horcruxes qui restent? Dites-moi!

Harry se rendit compte trop tard que Maugrey n'était peut-être pas au courant pour les horcruxes… Alors là, il viendrait tout juste de trahir sa promesse. Mais en même temps, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas ne pas en avoir parlé à l'ordre du phénix…

- Comment, vous dites? J'aurais aimé que vous trouviez cela par vous-même Potter! Réfléchissez un peu bon sang!

- Je l'ignore! J'ai dix-sept ans! Je n'ai pas une vie entière derrière moi! Je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul!

- Tout seul? Qui a dit que vous seriez seul? Dumbledore vous a bien averti Potter que vous auriez besoin de vos amis. Ils seront vos meilleurs alliés dans cette guerre! Une petite question comme ça, quelle était la vraie famille de Voldemort?

- Tom Jedusor et la fille moldue… je ne me rappelle plus son nom…

- Non Potter, je m'en fiche de ceux là! Sa vraie famille!

- Professeur… Je l'ignore! Je ne sais pas tout de lui!

- Bon sang Potter il faut vous faire un dessin? OÙ il se sentait comme chez lui?

- À Poudlard bien sûr…

- Donc, récapitulons… Où serait le meilleur endroit pour cacher des horcruxes? Ou, je reformule, où pourraient peut-être être les horcruxes restants Potter?

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre cette fois… Une lueur brilla quelques instants dans son regard et Maugrey s'en aperçut sans doute puisqu'il poursuivit.

- Perspicace Potter… Disons que vous auriez pu être plus rapide… Si je vous envoyais un sort et que vous répondriez avec autant de…vitesse… je crois que vous seriez… mort… Mais bon, passons… Les objets qui vous restent sont ceux qui appartenaient aux fondateurs de l'école… Le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle et un autre qui appartenait à Serdaigle c'est bien ça?

- Non professeur… Vous oubliez quelque chose. Le médaillon, c'était un faux. Quelqu'un l'a sans doute déjà détruit.

- En êtes vous certain?

- Non mais…

- Alors il ne sert à rien de s'y attarder. Si mon jugement est exact, ces objets se retrouveraient donc …

- À Poudlard?

- Exactement Potter! Wow! Vous prenez de la vitesse!

Harry ne savait pas trop si c'était un compliment et il choisit donc de l'ignorer. Il lui restait encore cinq horcruxes à détruire, à moins que le médaillon soit déjà en pièces. Il se posait des questions sur R.A.B bien sur, mais en même temps, il redoutait ce qu'il allait apprendre. En tout cas, cette personne avait été assez intelligente pour parcourir la grotte avant eux et s'en emparer. Si elle était dans leur camp, tant mieux, mais sinon, ce pourrait être un ennemi redoutable…Quoique la lettre laissait sous entendre que cet individu était du côté du bien et de la justice. Harry ne put penser plus longtemps car Hermione les interrompit en tendant devant elle une page de la _Gazette des Sorciers_.

- C'est horrible! Écoutez ça!

_« Samedi matin, à la première heure, des individus cagoulés ont prit possession d'une école de magie du nord de l'Écosse. Nous ne saurions dire si ces hommes étaient les serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui mais nous devons admettre qu'ils n'auraient sans doute eu aucun mal à tuer et à torturer les élèves s'ils s'y seraient trouvés. Heureusement pour la communauté des sorciers, personne, du moins, selon nos sources, ne se serait trouvé à l'intérieur de l'école. Les élèves de onze à dix-sept ans se retrouvent donc sans lieu d'étude. Poudlard a donc gentiment offert de les prendre sous son aile. Les nouveaux arrivants se verront donc coiffés du célèbre choixpeau magique au début de la nouvelle année scolaire. Certains parents ont cependant refusé d'envoyer leurs enfants dans une école si loin de leur maison. Nous continuons à croire que les élèves sont malgré tout plus en sécurité et également plus aptes à se défendre dans les écoles. Nous espérons donc que les étudiants de Poudlard se lieront d'amitié avec ces nouveaux venus et qu'ils feront de Poudlard un lieu où les jeunes aiment se retrouver, malgré la mort de notre regretté directeur. »_

Harry s'était dirigé vers Hermione afin de lire par-dessus son épaule mais Maugrey était resté à sa place, tendu, à écouter les mauvaises nouvelles publiées dans la gazette. Il semblait dans une sorte de transe… Harry savait que Maugrey était l'un des seuls à avoir combattu à peu près tous les mangemorts possible. Hermione, quant à elle, semblait scandalisée. Les têtes rousses de Ginny, Ron et les jumeaux apparurent alors dans les buissons.

- On a pas moyen d'avoir la paix ici? maugréa Maugrey en reprenant ses idées.

- Heu… Non! dit Fred avec beaucoup d'enthousiaste.

L'ancien auror soupira et, lançant un dernier coup d'œil à Harry, retourna à la fête.

- Je dois avouer qu'il me donne la chair de poule parfois… dit Ginny en frissonnant.

- C'est juste un vieil homme sans trop de cervelle... reprit Ron en souriant.

- Ron! s'exclama Hermione et Harry en même temps.

Ron haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Fred et George éclatèrent de rire mais Hermione demeurait tout de même sérieuse. Harry avait du mal à savoir comment elle arrivait à faire ça mais il n'avait pas envie d'être de nouveau aux prises avec une dispute insurmontable.

- Maugrey est comme il est et on ne changera rien. Il a fait beaucoup pour le ministère de la magie, plus qu'ils ne pourront jamais faire pour la population sorcière dans toute leur vie. Cet homme est courageux et il a détruit de nombreux mangemorts alors renseigne-toi avant de parler Ron!

Hermione quitta le bois en se retournant vivement.

- Elle est vraiment susceptible… murmura George en la regardant s'éloigner.

- Oui et elle le serait sans doute moins si Ron pouvait arrêter de la faire enrager! dit Harry en jetant un regard furieux à Ron.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir en fait! Depuis que je suis arrivé, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputer pour des riens! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous réagissiez comme ça? Je ne suis plus capable d'être pris sans cesse entre vous deux!

- N'oublie pas que l'année dernière, c'est nous qui étaient pris avec ta mauvaise humeur!

Ron tourna les talons et partit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il reviendra, tu…

Fred n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Harry s'enfonça dans le bois, de très mauvaise humeur. Il en avait assez de cette tension qui régnait. Il voulait seulement quitter Poudlard et il savait que ça s'arrangerait… Mais en même temps, si Maugrey disait vrai, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de partir. Il se mit alors à courir, même s'il entendait les cris de ses amis qui le priaient de revenir. Il s'arrêta un moment pour sortir sa cape d'invisibilité. Depuis ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard, l'année dernière, Harry la gardait toujours sur lui. Il la jeta sur ses épaules afin que les autres ne le retrouvent pas et se remit à courir. Quand il fut à bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber contre un arbre pour reprendre sa respiration. La forêt était silencieuse et rien ne semblait bouger. Harry se demandait où il pouvait bien être rendu. Il se mit à réfléchir aux horcruxes, à Voldemort et à tout ce qui lui donnait une vie d'enfer. Il n'arrivait pas à se rentrer dans la tête que les horcruxes étaient peut-être bien plus près de lui qu'il ne le pensait… Il avait marché si longtemps avec Dumbledore l'années dernière! Voldemort n'aurait sans doute pas laissé ses précieuses vies entre les mains de mauvaises personnes. Il ne voulait sans doute pas qu'Harry les trouve… Mais il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le détruire, même s'il devait perdre la vie, tout simplement parce qu'il refusait que ses amis et que tous les gens qu'il connaissait soient mis à mort par sa faute. Il savait que Voldemort tuerait tout le monde, et qu'il garderait seulement ceux qui voudraient lui prêter serment de le servir.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry sortit de ses pensées et il se releva brusquement. Il venait d'entendre des gens parler. Il en était certain. Il replaça lentement sa cape d'invisibilité pour qu'elle le dissimule au complet et ne bougea pas.

- Non, Fol Œil. Il va bien se rendre compte que c'est de la folie! Potter n'est pas idiot j'espère! Sinon, ils auraient choisi un bien mauvais destructeur pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je doute qu'il prenne mes paroles en compte. Potter est très têtu quand il veut.

- Je sais bien, mais il ne peut qu'accepter ce que tout le monde veut! Il ne peut pas aller contre la volonté des sorciers du ministère, même s'il croit que c'est la meilleure solution. Ce n'est qu'un étudiant et il doit terminer ses études. Ses pouvoirs magiques sont encore minables et il ne peut pas se lancer là-dedans comme ça!

- Je ne sous-estimerais pas les pouvoirs de Potter, si j'étais à votre place. Une grande magie circule en lui c'est juste qu'il ne l'a pas encore découverte. Et c'est pour ça qu'il doit retourner à Poudlard, Rufus! C'est la seule…

Harry en avait assez entendu. Il s'éloigna lentement de l'endroit où il était pour ne pas avertir le ministre et l'ancien Auror de sa présence. Il n'était pas sensé épier les conversations privées mais bon, il n'avait pas fait exprès quand même… Il ne savait pas trop par où il était arrivé mais il finit finalement, après avoir tourné pendant quelques temps en rond, à rentrer chez les Weasley.

_Une petite review s'il vous plaît!_


	5. Explications

Chapitre 5 : Explications

- Mais où étais-tu passé? On te cherchait partout!

Harry se laissa soigner par Mme Weasley en se contentant pour le moment d'hausser les épaules. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était écorché à plusieurs endroits dans les bois. Hermione tournait autour de lui comme un vautour et Ron, quant à lui, restait assis sur une chaise à attendre qu'on laisse Harry enfin tranquille. Maugrey et le ministre de la magie n'étaient pas encore rentrés et la plupart des sorciers et sorcières étaient rentrés chez eux après la célébration.

- Harry! Te revoilà! Je te cherchais! Tu ne m'as même pas offert tes vœux de bonheur comme tout le monde!

Fleur venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et Harry soupira. Elle n'était vraiment pas reposante celle-là!

- Je l'aurais fait plus tard, il y avait trop de monde autour de toi et de Bill.

- Fleur s'il te plaît, Harry n'est pas en état de discuter, dit Mme Weasley en la chassant presque de la cuisine.

- Mme Weasley! Je n'ai que de simples égratignures!

- Au fait, où es-tu donc passé pour être ainsi blessé?

Harry ne répondit toujours pas et Mme Weasley se contenta de lui mettre son dernier bandage qu'Harry trouvait vraiment superflu. Il avait des égratignures, ce n'était pas la fin du monde! Il fallait s'en attendre quand on allait dans la forêt! La mère de Ron sortit finalement de la cuisine appelée par les jumeaux à l'étage. Hermione se dirigea vers Harry et lui demanda :

- Tu étais où? On était morts de trouille! Pas vrai Ron?

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Harry comprit à cet instant qu'ils avaient eu peur pour lui. Harry leur proposa alors de se rendre dans la chambre de Ron pour ne pas se faire déranger. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un avec de mauvaises intentions les entende. Ron et Hermione le suivirent sans rien dire, attendant qu'il parle. Une fois bien enfermés dans la chambre, Harry soupira.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir… Je me suis enfoncé dans le bois afin d'être tranquille.

- Mais Harry! C'était vraiment un acte d'une inconscience rare! Voldemort, ça suffit Ron! Est à tes trousses et il pourrait t'attraper quand tu es tout seul!

- J'avais la cape d'invisibilité… D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas quittée!

- Tu es vraiment incorrigible! s'exclama Hermione en lui lançant un regard rempli d'exaspération.

- Au fait, j'ai surprit Maugrey et le ministre en train de parler dans la forêt…

- Rufus Scrimgeour?

Hermione et Ron s'étaient tous deux approchés quand Harry leur avait parlé de la discussion surprise entre l'auror et le ministre de la magie. Il fit oui de la tête à la question d'Hermione et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, un signe de nervosité.

- De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient?

- De moi… Maugrey disait qu'il voulait que je retourne à Poudlard, mais ça, c'est pas nouveau, je le savais déjà… Il me parlait avant que tu ne nous interrompe Hermione et c'est ce qu'il essayait de me dire.

Hermione resta surprise sur le coup et Harry savait bien que c'était tout à fait normal. Lui aussi avait été légèrement choqué quand Maugrey lui avait parlé en croyant tout savoir! Tout le monde voulait lui dire quoi faire mais ils semblaient tous agir pour leur propre compte, et non pour celle de la population des sorciers en entier! Le ministère rêverait de l'avoir avec lui puisqu'il s'avérait être un puissant sorcier, même s'il n'avait même pas encore dix-sept ans. C'était étrange tout de même… Vouloir presque la mort d'une personne pendant sa cinquième année et par la suite, tenter de se racheter pendant une année entière… Mais Harry ne lâcherait pas prise facilement. Il ne céderait pas!

- Harry!

Il se reprit vivement en entendant la voix d'Hermione. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et avait oublié leur présence.

- Quoi?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça toi, la destruction de l'école sorcière pas trop loin d'ici? demanda Hermione, légèrement inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas…C'est un coup de Voldemort, ça, c'est clair… Mais de là à savoir pourquoi il s'attaque à cette école _là_, c'est différent!

Il avait appuyé sa syllabe sur le _là_… Parce que réellement, si Voldemort souhaitait détruire quelque chose, ça aurait dû être Poudlard! Harry y étudiait! Mais il risquait bien plus en s'attaquant à Poudlard. C'était la plus prestigieuse école de magie d'Angleterre et peut-être même du monde entier. Même si Dumbledore n'y était plus, les protections magiques qu'il y avaient effectuées avaient résisté, elles, et ce n'était déjà pas aisé d'entrer sans permission à l'intérieur de l'école.

- Moi, je trouve que c'est bien, admit Ron en souriant. Il va y avoir plein de nouveau monde et certains seront à Gryffondor! On va pouvoir refaire l'équipe de Quidditch sans doute!

- C'est vrai… L'équipe a bien besoin de ça… dit Harry en souriant. Surtout qu'il vous faudra un nouvel attrapeur…

- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis, dit Hermione en espérant que ce soit le contraire et qu'Harry ait simplement voulu leur jouer un tour.

- Je ne crois pas non… Mais on ne sait jamais…

- Tu devrais… Et quelles sont les raisons que t'a données Maugrey pour y retourner?

Quand Harry eut terminé de leur expliquer les différents points qu'ils avaient abordé, l'Auror et lui, Hermione poussa un petit cri.

- Harry! Tu n'as tout simplement pas le choix! S'il dit vrai, c'est obligatoire que tu reviennes à Poudlard!

- C'est grand Poudlard Hermione!

- Peut-être, fit-elle en secouant la tête, mais c'est toujours mieux de chercher à Poudlard plutôt qu'à l'extérieur quand tu sais qu'ils y sont cachés! Il ne faut pas être idiot non plus!

- Elle a raison…

Harry se retourna vers Ron. Alors, maintenant, il prenait sa défense? Depuis quand? Il lui lança un petit regard en haussant les sourcils, attendant qu'il s'explique de lui même. Comme Ron gardait le silence, apparemment intrigué par le bout de ses chaussures, Harry dit en soupirant :

- Vous avez peut-être raison… J'essayais de me faire à l'idée que je quitterais Poudlard mais je n'en avais pas vraiment envie alors je ne cherchais que les points positifs de ce départ, en ne cherchant pas vraiment l'important, c'est à dire, l'emplacement des horcruxes. Je veux vaincre Voldemort, c'est mon plus cher désir, mais… Quitter Poudlard était comme une nouvelle voie pour moi. Un chemin pour me rapprocher de mon destin vous comprenez? Parce que je sais que je devrai l'affronter tôt ou tard.

Hermione resta bouche bée par les paroles de Harry. Ron releva la tête en faisant de grands yeux et c'était Harry qui, maintenant, devenait légèrement rouge d'être ainsi observé. Il avait réussi à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ça n'avait pas été facile mais il l'avait fait et maintenant, ses amis le regardaient, ébahis.

- Harry… commença Hermione, pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé?

- Parce que… Vous vous disputiez et j'étais sûr que c'était à cause de moi alors je ne voulais pas en rajouter encore plus…

- Mais voyons mon vieux t'aurais pu quand même nous le dire. Les amis sont là pour ça non?

Harry observa Ron et Hermione, l'un après l'autre. Ils semblaient avoir oublié leur dispute et se mettaient ensemble pour tenter de le convaincre. Rien n'avait jamais fait plus plaisir à Harry que de voir ses deux amis heureux . Il soupira et dit dans un murmure :

- C'est bon… Je vais retourner à Poudlard…

Hermione lui sauta dans les bras en entendant cela et Ron vint lui donner une légère tape dans le dos. Harry se rendait compte alors que ce qui comptait vraiment pour eux, c'était lui et rien d'autre. Ils l'auraient suivi où qu'il aille mais préféraient de loin demeurer à Poudlard. Harry aussi, même s'il refusait de l'admettre, désirait plus que tout rester à Poudlard.

Tout à coup, Ginny apparut dans le cadre de porte et, en voyant Harry ainsi enlacé avec Hermione, devint légèrement rosée.

- Maman dit que le souper est prêt…

Elle partit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue et en la voyant, Hermione s'était brusquement écartée d'Harry. Ginny, les larmes aux yeux, était retournée dans la cuisine. Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione et soupira.

- Je vais aller la voir…

- Vas-y, on va descendre manger dans quelques minutes, dit Ron.

Harry leur fit un petit sourire coupable et se rendit à la cuisine, où il croyait trouver la jeune rousse.

- Elle est dans le jardin, lui avoua Mme Weasley, sachant sans doute que c'était lui que sa fille voulait voir.

- D'accord, dit simplement Harry.

Il sortit et trouva Ginny, assise par terre, qui arrachait des bouts d'herbe et les lançait sans joie près d'elle. Il s'approcha timidement et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Salut.

Aucune réponse.

- Pourquoi tu m'en veux?

Aucune réponse. Ginny demeurait muette comme une carpe et Harry commençait à perdre patience. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui en voulait mais l'avait bien vue quitter la chambre en pleurs. Il imaginait donc que c'était sa faute, comme toujours.

- Mais voyons! Réponds-moi!

Ginny se retourna alors vers lui, les yeux rougis.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'en veux? Et bien soit! Tu refuses de sortir avec moi en prétextant que c'est trop dangereux mais tu te glisses dans les bras d'Hermione à la minute où je ne suis pas là!

- Quoi? C'est juste pour ça que…

- Juste pour ça? Tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà suffisant?

- Mais voyons Ginny! Hermione était heureuse c'est tout! C'était une accolade amicale, rien de plus! Tu es jalouse?

- Non, je ne suis pas jalouse! Mais quand même, je croyais que…

- Non! Il n'y a rien entre nous. Je lui ai dit que…

Harry hésitait un peu à lui en parler. Il venait de prendre sa décision et seuls Ron et Hermione étaient au courant. Il opta finalement pour la vérité.

- Je leur ai dit que je restait à Poudlard… C'est pourquoi ils…

- C'est vrai? Tu as changé d'avis?

- Oui…

- Oh! Harry!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le cœur de Harry fit un bond. Ses sentiments pour elle n'avaient aucunement diminué, même s'il avait décidé de rompre… C'était pour sa sécurité et celle de tous les autres autour. Il ne put pas la repousser quand elle se blottit contre lui, en le faisant tomber par terre, étant donné qu'il n'était qu'accroupi. Elle mit sa tête sous son menton tout en recherchant la chaleur de son corps près du siens.

- Ginny… Je…

Elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres afin qu'il se taise et qu'il profite de ce moment Elle renversa sa tête en arrière et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry aurait voulu la repousser à ce moment là mais il n'en eut pas le courage. Il accepta son baiser et fut surprit en même temps par son initiative. Il y mit fin, tout en tentant de se relever.

- Harry… Tu n'as pas apprécié, fit-elle en le retenant.

- Si… Bien sûr Ginny… Mais j'ai prit ma décision…

- Alors va t'en…

Elle se retourna vers le côté en laissant retomber la pression qu'elle mettait sur ses cuisses pour qu'il puisse partir. Harry soupira et se rendit compte que finalement, Ginny comptait plus que ça pour lui. Mais c'était tellement dangereux. Valait-il la peine de risquer sa mort pour un peu d'amour? Non…sans doute pas… Mais, de toute façon, si Voldemort venait au pouvoir, ils mourraient tous de toute façon… Sans savoir pourquoi, il prit Ginny par la taille et, la retournant doucement vers lui, posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille fut si surprise qu'elle ne répondit pas à son baiser, des larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Harry lui offrit un sourire timide et se releva, lui tendant la main pour l'aider. Il lui donna un dernier baiser et il entrèrent dans la maison pour manger, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Harry alla s'installer à côté de Ron, à sa place habituelle quand il était chez les Weasley, alors que Ginny prenait place entre Fred et George, que Mme Weasley avait cru bon de séparer à table alors qu'ils avaient huit mois. M. Weasley arriva un peu en retard puisqu'il avait eu une urgence au ministère, après le mariage de Fleur et de Bill. Les deux amoureux étaient dieu seul sait où et toute la famille semblait heureuse que Fleur soit soudainement disparue.

- Alors, Harry, toujours décidé? lui demanda M. Weasley pendant le repas.

- Heu… Non… Je vais retourner à Poudlard… Ron et Hermione m'ont ouvert les yeux…

- Oh! Et bien ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle! s'enthousiasma Mme Weasley, qui n'était vraiment pas joyeuse à l'idée de le savoir si peu en sécurité.

- Oui…

Harry savait bien qu'il avait prit la meilleure décision mais il se demandait vraiment où pouvaient se trouver les horcruxes de Voldemort. Il fouillait chaque pièce qu'il connaissait du château dans son esprit et aucune d'entre elle pouvait être assez protégée pour contenir un horcruxe… Il soupira et demanda à quitter la table. Ils lui accordèrent tous cette demande et il monta dans la chambre de Ron, où il avait apparemment élu domicile. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit mit à sa disposition et s'endormit rapidement, les événements de la journée étant encore bien frais dans sa mémoire.


	6. Les fantômes du passé

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous allez apprécier!_

Les fantômes du passé

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des cris en bas. Ron bougea à côté de lui et il finit par se réveiller lui aussi, se redressant en baillant dans son lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe vieux?

- J'en sais rien…

Hermione pénétra en coup de vent dans la chambre et leur fit signe de se taire. Ils ne dirent plus rien et tentèrent d'entendre ce qui se passait à l'étage au dessous. Apparemment, ce n'était pas beau!

- Je vais te dire ce qui se passe Arthur! Harry ne peut pas retourner à Poudlard! Sa sécurité est menacée!

- Et tu crois qu'il serait en sécurité ailleurs? C'est ce que tu crois?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit! Il est en danger où qu'il aille! Mais Poudlard n'est plus un endroit sûr!

- Molly! Il faut bien le laisser vivre de ses propres ailes! Comment veux-tu qu'il se débrouille si tu le couves comme un gamin?

- Il n'a personne pour le couver! Il n'a plus personne Arthur! C'est un peu normal que je le fasse non?

- Écoute chérie… Moi aussi je tiens à lui, c'est évident… Mais on doit le laisser faire des choix. C'est ainsi qu'il deviendrait meilleur et plus fort!

Harry se leva et referma violemment la porte, se retournant vers ses amis brusquement. Il dévisagea Ron un moment avant d'aller vers ses bagages, que M. Weasley était allée chercher en catimini dans la maison des Dursley. Il replia ses affaires et les jeta dans sa valise, sous le regard ahuri des deux autres. Hermione sortit en premier de sa torpeur.

- Harry? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je pars.

- Et pourquoi donc? Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que je viens de mettre la chicane entre ton père et ta mère et parce que tout le monde veut que je pense comme eux! Ils veulent tous me dicter quoi faire! J'en ai marre!

Il ferma les yeux un moment pour contenir sa colère et referma sa valise avant de se jeter sur son lit, les bras devant lui, sa tête enfermée au creux de ceux-ci. Hermione fut, comme toujours, la première à réagir. Elle alla s'asseoir près d'Harry et posa sa main doucement sur son bras. Harry ne réagit pas et elle se mordit la lèvre, jetant un coup d'œil à Ron. Ron intervint donc en se levant aussi, venant s'asseoir au pied du lit d'Harry.

- Voyons… Harry! Ce n'était qu'une simple discussion!

- Et ils font ça souvent tes parents, des discussions de ce genre?

- Non.

- C'est ce que je disais!

Dit Harry en se redressant. Il dit alors en secouant la tête :

- Ça ne sert à rien de tenter de me faire changer d'avis… Je vais retourner à Privet Drive.

- Tu es stupide… Si tu fais ça…

C'était Hermione qui avait parlé. Elle avait gardé sa main sur le bras d'Harry et la bougeait doucement, afin de le rassurer et de tenter de le calmer. Harry se rendait compte à quel point ses amis étaient et seraient toujours importants pour lui, n'ayant personne d'autre, comme l'avait si bien dit Mme Weasley. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, soupirant légèrement. Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers Ron, tentant de deviner ses pensées. Soudain, Harry se redressa et dit :

- Je sais ce que je vais faire…

- Quoi? Dirent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

- Je vais aller au cimetière… Je me l'étais promit… Et j'en ai envie… Ça me manque terriblement.

- Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi?

Harry les regarda un à un et hocha finalement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Oui. Si vous voulez bien sur.

- Bien sur que oui…

Ils lui firent un sourire et Mme Weasley les appela pour déjeuner. Hermione se releva alors et saisit la main de Harry afin de le tirer vers elle pour qu'il les suive. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, M. Weasley était assis au bout de la table. Il ne releva les yeux que quand Hermione s'avança pour s'asseoir, tout près. Il leur sourit et commença à manger ses toasts sans plus leur porter attention.

- Ne faites pas attention à lui, ajouta Mme Weasley. Il est de mauvaise humeur.

- C'est faux, marmonna-t-il sans lever les yeux.

Ron, Harry et Hermione demeurèrent silencieux en baissant les yeux sur leurs assiettes. Harry se dit que ça ne servait à rien de leur dire qu'il s'en allait et que Ron et Hermione venaient avec lui. Ils ne seraient pas partis longtemps de toute façon et il était presque sur que M et Mme Weasley voudraient les accompagner. Or, il avait besoin de se retrouver et seuls ses amis pourraient l'aider à le faire. Il termina rapidement son assiette et salua Ginny qui venait d'arriver à la table avant de se lever et d'abandonner les autres dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda Ginny, curieuse, en tournant le regard vers les escaliers.

- Oh... Rien, dirent Ron et Hermione avant de se lever d'un bond. C'était délicieux Mme Weasley, ajouta Hermione avec un léger sourire.

Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre afin d'aller retrouver Harry.

- Alors? On y va quand à Godric's Hollow? demanda Hermione en se laissant tomber sur le lit aux côtés d'Harry.

- Maintenant... dit Harry avec un sourire en relevant la tête vers ses amis.

- On ne le dit à personne? demanda Ron, inquiet.

- Non. On ne sera pas partis longtemps, deux heures tout au plus... Ça ne vaut pas la peine de risquer qu'ils nous empêchent d'y aller.

- Tu as raison, dit Ron en haussant les épaules, habitué de suivre Harry un peu partout dans toutes leurs aventures plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Harry, avoua Hermione en secouant doucement la tête, tentant de lui faire reprendre raison. S'il arrivait quelque chose?

- Qu'est-ce qui peut arriver Hermione? demanda brusquement Ron en se tournant vers elle. Il faut toujours que tu gâches tout!

- Quoi?

Hermione se leva d'un bond, blessée et vexée. Harry se leva et ce fut à son tour de tenter de contenir son amie. Elle se dégagea de lui et avança vers Ron, l'air menaçant.

- Te rends-tu compte que tu acceptes de le suivre alors que ce petit voyage de quelques heures pourrait être énormément dangereux? C'est Godric's Hollow Ron! Voldemort, la ferme Ron! Surveille sûrement cet endroit! Il doit s'attendre à ce que Harry y retourne un jour ou l'autre!

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu Hermione? fit Ron en se reculant légèrement. Il ne peut pas sans cesse être planté dans le cimetière en espérant qu'Harry vienne joyeusement y faire un tour!

- Idiot! Il a des gens sous ses ordres qui seraient heureux de remplir cette mission! Ce n'est pas trop difficile, ils ne font qu'attendre!

- Ça suffit!

Harry avait haussé le ton et s'était interposé entre ses deux amis. Il en avait marre de toujours devoir les séparer, mais apparemment, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix... Il avait une expression neutre sur le visage, sans vouloir influencer qui que ce soit. Hermione se tut aussitôt en baissant les yeux. Ron fit de même peu après et Harry soupira de soulagement.

- Bon. Alors... Vous venez toujours avec moi? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien entendu! dit Hermione en lançant un regard de reproche à Ron, comme si c'était lui qui avait fauté.

- Je viens aussi, murmura Ron en détournant les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard d'Hermione.

- Génial! Hermione? Tu nous amènes en transplanant?

- Mais...! Je ne serai pas capable de vous amener tous les deux!

- Bien sur voyons! Tu n'es pas modeste d'habitude! dit Ron, furieux, en la fusillant du regard.

- La ferme Ron!

- Tu es certaine que tu ne peux pas transplaner avec nous deux?

- Je ne suis jamais allée à Godric's Hollow de toute façon. Je ne peux pas visualiser l'endroit, dit-elle en soupirant doucement et en s'assoyant sur le rebord du lit.

- La poudre de cheminette alors! proposa Ron.

- Pourquoi pas? dit Harry en souriant tout à coups. Ron? Tu peux aller en chercher?

Ron hocha la tête et disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un silence de mort s'abattit alors sur Harry et Hermione, personne ne voulant parler de peur de gaffer. Ron revint au bout de quelques minutes, le flacon de poudre de cheminette dans les mains.

- Parfait! s'écria Harry. Il y a du monde en bas?

- Non. Papa est partit au ministère, pour une urgence, supposément, et Fred a dit que maman allait jardiner un peu. D'ailleurs, Fred quittait la maison avec Georges pour leur boutique.

- Génial! Alors on peut descendre!

Harry prit les devants et fit bien attention de ne pas se faire voir par Ginny, dont la porte de sa chambre n'était pas complètement close. Hermione et Ron firent de même. Ils arrivèrent donc au salon sans encombres et furent heureux e n'y retrouver personne.

- Bon... murmura Harry afin de ne pas se faire entendre. On doit die fort Godric's Hollow et on retrouvera notre chemin là-bas. Je passe en premier.

- D'accord...

Il prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et après avoir prononcé clairement sa destination, il fut aspiré par la cheminée et eut l'impression de glisser pendant de longues minutes. Il atterrit brusquement dans le foyer d'une cheminée. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Les moldus de l'endroit deviendraient fous s'il fallait qu'ils voient Harry sortir de nulle part... Hermione et Ron arrivèrent peu après lui. Ils ne dirent rien, de peur de se faire voir ou remarquer. Ils sortirent de la maison sans problèmes. Ils respirèrent un grand coup, au moins, ils ne s'étaient pas fait prendre.

- Alors... Il faut trouver le cimetière maintenant... dit Hermione en soupirant doucement.

- Oui. Mais j'imagine qu'il se trouve de ce côté, dit Harry en tournant à droite. Il ne doit pas être bien bien loin...

Ils marchèrent un peu et finirent par trouver le cimetière. Ils observèrent tout autour, au cas où, avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du champ de pierres tombales. Hermione, inquiète et sur ses gardes, gardait la main rivée sur sa baguette magique, à l'intérieur de sa poche.

- Relaxe! dit Ron en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

- Facile à dire! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... On n'aurait pas du venir...

- Cesse de t'inquiéter...!

Harry était déjà loin. Il observait les noms, faisait toutes les rangées, essayant de retrouver les deux pierres portant le nom de Lily et de James Potter. Hermione et Ron partirent chacun de leur côté afin de faire la même chose, Hermione toujours aussi énervée. On allait lui crier de cesser de s'inquiéter lorsqu'un bruit puissant se fit entendre. Hermione poussa un cri avant de rejoindre à la course Ron et Harry. Terrorisée, elle glissa sa main dans celle de Ron, se serrant contre lui, regardant partout d'un air affolé. Ron, tout aussi inquiet qu'elle, ne voulait pas l'avouer. Harry se mordit la lèvre en commençant à regretter d'avoir entraîner ses amis dans une situation encore une fois, périlleuse. Il sortit la cape d'invisibilité et la jeta sur eux sans plus bouger. Sa baguette en mains, il était prêt à tout. Ron et Hermione aussi d'ailleurs... Cependant, après avoir attendu un long moment, ainsi blottis les uns contre les autres, il ne se passa rien. Ils bougèrent un peu avant de perdre l'invisibilité que la cape leur procurait. Hermione serrait toujours la main de Ron dans la sienne à lui briser les os. Ron ne s'en plaignit pas, sachant très bien que son amie était terrifiée. Ils cherchèrent les noms tous ensemble et Harry finit par les trouver à la fin de la deuxième rangée.

Il s'accroupit devant les deux pierres et Ron et Hermione s'éloignèrent un peu, le laissant dans ses pensées et avec ses interrogations. Ron, un peu mal à l'aise, retira sa main de celle d'Hermione. Elle baissa les yeux pendant un moment, avant de les relever sur lui et de sourire légèrement.

- Merci... murmura-t-elle alors.

- Euh... De rien? dit Ron sans trop savoir de quoi elle parlait.

Hermione saisit à nouveau sa main et alla déposer sur sa joue un petit baiser. Elle avait comprit que Ron était prêt à les protéger, tout comme Harry l'était aussi. Mais c'était dans la main de Ron qu'elle avait glissé la sienne et il ne l'avait pas repoussé, signe qu'il acceptait de la protéger si jamais quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Elle lâcha sa main en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ron s'approcha doucement d'elle, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais les paroles d'Harry les fient sursauter. Ron s'éloigna brusquement, honteux, alors qu'Hermione baissait soudainement la tête. Se retournant vers Harry, Hermione, n se mordant la lèvre, demanda tout doucement :

- Et puis? Ça t'a fait du bien?

- Oui. C'était comme s'ils m'écoutaient... On aurait dit que je pouvais leur parler et que j'étais sur qu'ils pouvaient me comprendre, avoua Harry en baissant les yeux.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que ses deux amis semblaient assez mal-à-l'aise. Lui-même étant passablement perturbé, il n'avait rien saisit. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione proposa de rentrer et ils acquiescèrent en silence.

_Et voilà... Sixième chapitre terminé... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!_


End file.
